Stucky x child reader
by Wolfs-hunt1
Summary: This is just a little something I came up with. The reader in this is about seven or eight years old in this fic. She is also the adopted child of Steve and Bucky.


Bucky was on the tower's living room when his phone went off, announcing an incoming phone call, he picked it up from the small table and pressed the answer button.

"Sr. James Barnes?" the person on the other side asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"We are calling from Allison's school to let you know, as one of her guardians, that she got involved in a fight with two other of her classmates."

"What?!" Bucky says interrupting the lady on the other side of the line, automatically concerned for Allison welfare.

"She wasn't harmed but she's crying and asking for both of her parents to came and pick her up." She clarifies. "The headmistress would also like to talk to one of her guardians, it concerns Allison's behaviour today."

"I'm on my way there."

"She'll be waiting near the headmistress's office."

After that he quickly made his descend to the tower's parking lot and reeved up his Harley and got out of the tower, quickly getting on the road and driving to Allison's school. He speeded through the cars and managed to reach the school in less than ten minutes. He parks his motorcycle on the school's parking lot and rushes inside to the headmistress office.

He sees his little girl hiccupping and sniffling quietly on a chair in the corner, tear tracks still on her cheeks.

"I'm here babygirl." He says hugging her tightly against his chest, "What happened?" she only shakes her head, her pigtails brushing against his cheeks, and pushes herself even more on to his chest. She didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet, he concluded. They stayed like that for a while longer, until the headmistress called him and said that she wanted to have a word with him.

He got out of the office almost half an hour later. Allison had already stopped crying but her eyes still looked puffy.

"Let's go babygirl, Steve must have gotten out of work by now. We could all go and have some ice-cream in the park." he reached his hand for her to take, completely enveloping her little hand in his bigger one. She followed him to where his motorcycle was and waited for him to pick her up and put her on top of the big Harley, also getting his helmet on her head for extra protection, getting then behind her. He started the motorcycle and put a protective hand around her waist while he drove.

They reached the tower and got on the elevator, clicking the button to Bucky's and Steve's floor.

"Hi, there Stevie." Greeted Bucky, proceeding to then kiss Steve's lips.

"Hey, Buck." He said once the small kiss ended, "And hi to my little princess." He said, crouching down to her level and hugging her, kissing the top of her head. "You're home earlier today. Did something happen? Your eyes are all puffy and red, were you crying?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"Why don't we go to the park? It's great outside and maybe we could talk after having eaten some ice-cream." Bucky says, looking at Steve with a look that said he would explain everything later. "Would you like that babygirl?" he asked looking at her. She nodded slowly. "Then you have to promise both me and Stevie that you'll put a smile on that pretty face of yours, ok?" she grinned softly at hearing his compliment and hugged his leg lightly.

"Let's go then." said Steve grabbing his car keys and holding her hand, guiding her to the elevator, Bucky following them.

They were the three seated on a park bench under a tree's shadows eating some ice-cream. Allison's moods appeared to have improved just a little bit, but at least her face was tears free. "Would you like to tell us what happened now?" Steve asked softly. Allison was silent for a while but then she started to talk, telling them both what had happened on school.

"They started it!" she defended herself right in the beginning. "The mean girls said I was weird because I don't have a mummy but have two daddies." She mumbled the last part almost inaudibly. "They also said that my real parents abandoned me because they didn't loved me, and you two had pity on me and adopted me." Steve and Bucky locked at each other and hugged her between both their bodies.

"That isn't true babygirl, and you know that already. We never hide anything from you." Steve says softly, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"But we can tell you about it again." Bucky reassured, "Both your parent loved you dearly. They were just like us working for SHIELD when there was a problem on one of the facilities and they died in an accident, but they loved you very much. We couldn't let you be alone and be sent to a foster home, you were just a few months old so we arranged everything to be able to adopt you and take care of you on our own. Besides, we may not be your true parents but we love you just as much or even more than they did." He finishes by kissing the top of her head to prove his point.

"But they were still mean to me. And they said that it was wrong to have to daddies."

"It isn't wrong, just different and people aren't used to it." Steve says softly in her hear. She nods in understanding and cuddles closer to the two super-soldiers.

the rest of the afternoon was passed playing tag with the little girl until she was tired and wanted to go home. Bucky carried his babygirl on his harms. She had fallen asleep in the car and so he cradled her on his strong embrace, her small head under his nestled on his neck.

Steve and Bucky both tucked her in bed and kissed her head, whispering goodnight before closing her bedroom door.

"Do you think she'll be ok? It isn't the first time she came crying home because of this matter." Asked Steve to Bucky while taking a set on the living room couch.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong little girl. Besides if we take her from the school and put her in on of SHIELD institutions she'll stop being a normal girl." Bucky reasons.

"But she isn't a normal girl. She lives in Stark tower and her parents are two super soldiers. She interacts with agents in an everyday basis. Her life is far from normal." Steve says while leaning on Bucky's chest resting his head on his shoulders. They both sigh in unison. It was true her life was going to be far from normal. But at least she was surrounded by people that she loved and loved her back.


End file.
